User blog:KaiserLos24/League Artist Challenge! 1
Welcome to the League of Artists challenge! Greetings! I am KaiserLos, here with a little something I shall be doing every now and then. What is this all "aboot"? I think that a good number of you people are aware of the Custom Champion Contest hosted by fellow wikian Lykrast. The point of that contest is to put your creativity into the test as you fulfill the given requirements and produce a unique kit for a custom champion. Now, I shall be hosting a contest of my own. This contest for those aspiring artists out there, who have been practicing to their heart's desire in order to perfect their art! Yes, this is a drawing contest. If you wish to join, please read the rules below :D How to join Post your drawing/s in a blog. The title should have "LOA" at the beginning and have a link to the contest page on your submission. Afterwards, post the link to your submission in the comments below. Only 10 entries will be accepted! (If I choose to submit an entry, it will not count towards the total number of submissions. The winner will have the same advantage in the next round) Rules *Users can submit only one entry at a time. You may draw as many as you like, but only one will be chosen for the contest. *Any drawing utensil may be used (Digital imaging is allowed, but not advised because of time limits) *The submission must have the artist's signature to be accepted as an entry for the contest *Be sure that the entry you submitted was made by you, and not someone else. *The poll for voting will last for roughly a week. *The winner will be the one to choose the challenge for the second contest. *Once a month has passed since this blog was made (since art takes time .w.), no more entries shall be accepted. *The 2nd and 1st runners-up will be acknowledged, but only the champion will gain the benefit :P *'Short reminder': Be sure to follow the naming policy! When uploading photos, it should be like this -> {username}_{desired file name}.{file type} Challenge As you may all know, the new album for the League band Pentakill named "Smite and Ignite" will be coming this June 3rd, 2014. I'm honestly pretty pumped up and can't wait for the other songs! "Lightbringer" is a very good song, so I can't wait for the rest. Oh, the challenge? For this round, the challenge is to craft a brand new Pentakill skin for your champion of choice! Pentakill Trundle? Pentakill Darius maybe? The choice is up to you! Let your creativity run loose. Now, multiple submissions can feature the same champion. So no need to call dibs on a champion :P I will be updating this blog every now and then when entries are submitted. Better start drawing! And you know what they say, good luck and have fun! Entries * Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions